


Hiro's Wild Team Bonding Experience

by bud16



Category: Camp Buddy (Visual Novel)
Genre: Anal Sex, Boys Kissing, Camper & Scoutmaster Relationship, Fainting, Fanart, Field, Field Sex, Friends to Lovers, Inspired by Fanart, Kissing, M/M, Morning Sex, Oral Sex, Oral Sex while Sleeping, Orgasms, Outdoor Sex, Pills, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Secrets Revealed, Sleeping Bag Sex, Sleeping Bags, Sleeping Together, Stripping, Summer Camp, Team Bonding, blowjob, drawing straws, handjob, meteor shower, outdoor nudity, outdoors, rough anal sex, shower, thoughts, tongue kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2019-12-30 15:03:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 18,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18317681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bud16/pseuds/bud16
Summary: The campers thought that they were going to see a meteor shower, but Scoutmaster Yoshinori surprised them with a very interesting activity





	1. Keitaro & Scoutmaster Yoshinori

**Author's Note:**

> The pic in this story isn't part of the Camp Buddy game. It's a fan edit that inspired me to do this story

Hiro’s Wild Team Bonding Experience

Keitaro Nagame, Hiro Akiba, Hunter Springfield, Natsumi Hamasaki, Yoichi Yukimura, Taiga Akatora, Shintaro “Seto” Aihara, Felix Clermont & Yoshinori Nagari would be setting up to sleep underneath the stars for tonight, but that’s not why Yoshinori brought the campers out to the fields.

Yoshinori:  Has everyone set their sleeping bags where they want them?

Everyone:  Yes Sir!

Yoshinori:  I’m happy to hear that, but that’s not the main reason why we’re out here.

Natsumi:  Sir?

Yoshinori:  Everyone, strip down naked right now.  That’s an order.

Everyone looked at each other as they all were confused as they wonder what’s going on as they all strip out of their uniforms as they all stood before Scoutmaster Yoshinori naked.

Yoshinori:  Excellent.  You campers look amazing, but you all shouldn’t be naked, so…

Yoshinori would start stripping off his clothes in front of the campers as everyone is in shock to see what their scoutmaster is doing as Yoshinori would stand before them completely naked like them.

Yoshinori:  That’s better.  Now, I think it’s time for some ‘team bonding’ exercises

Keitaro:  Excuse me, Scoutmaster Yoshi, but what do you mean by ‘team bonding’?

Yoshinori:  Well Keitaro, I’ll was going to explain, but since you asked, I would like for you to stand right in front of me in front of the other campers & I’ll show everyone what I meant by ‘team bonding’.

Keitaro:  Yes sir!

Keitaro would quickly make his way towards Scoutmaster Yoshinori as he was face to face with him.  Yoshinori would place his hands onto Keitaro’s butt as he lift the boy up off his feet as Keitaro was now literally face to face with Scoutmaster Yoshi as Yoshinori quickly plants his lips against Keitaro’s.  The campers gasp as they all couldn’t believe what they’re seeing.  Keitaro gasp into the scoutmaster’s mouth as he was stunned that he was being kissed & in front of the rest of the campers.  Hiro was the most stun as he couldn’t believe what he’s witnessing as he’s watching his best friend in the whole friend being kissed by Scoutmaster Yoshi.  Hiro soon felt his penis getting bigger as Hiro quickly look down as he cover up his penis before anyone else notices it, but Hiro would be too late as Scoutmaster Yoshi notice Hiro’s hard-on as he decided to play with Hiro.  Scoutmaster Yoshi would then spread Keitaro’s cheeks apart as he show the campers Keitaro’s anus.  The campers were stun to see Keitaro’s as they all got hard-on’s, but Hiro’s penis would start to leak pre-cum.  Yoichi quickly caught the scent of Hiro’s pre-cum as he called Hiro out.

Yoichi:  Looks like someone is leaking.  I wonder who that could be, Torch-head.

Hiro:  Shut up, Wolf-Boy!

Yoichi:  I quickly smelled your pre-cum.  You’re getting excited are you?

Hiro:  I said shut up.

Yoichi:  Make me.  Remove your hands around your crotch.

Hiro gasp as he knew that Yoichi had him cornered.

Yoichi:  I knew it.  You’re too afraid to remove his hands because you’re leaking pre-cum.

Keitaro overheard what Yoichi & Hiro was saying as he couldn’t believe that his best friend is getting turned on by him kissing Scoutmaster Yoshi.  Keitaro decided to tease Hiro even more as he slips his tongue inside Scoutmaster Yoshi’s mouth.  Yoshi gasp as he was stun to feel Keitaro’s tongue inside his mouth as he knew what the young camper as up to as he enjoyed him as both of their tongues are swirling around inside each other’s mouth.  Scoutmaster Yoshi would turn to his side as he & Keitaro would show the other campers that they were tongue kissing each other.  The rest of the campers quickly felt their penises releasing pre-cum while Hiro quickly drops down to his knees as whimpers.

Hiro’s thoughts:  This can’t be happening.  Why is my best friend having sex with our scoutmaster in front of us?  Is he trying to make jealous.

Keitaro & Scoutmaster Yoshi slowly pulls their tongues back into their mouths as Scoutmaster Yoshi gently put Keitaro back down to the ground.

Keitaro:  That was amazing Scoutmaster Yoshi.

Yoshinori:  I’m glad that you liked it because we’re not done.

Keitaro:  What do you mean, sir?

Scoutmaster Yoshi quickly got down onto his hands & knees as he was inches away from Keitaro’s penis.  Scoutmaster Yoshi was impressed as he slowly wraps his lips around the head of Keitaro’s penis.  Keitaro gasped as he couldn’t believe that his penis is going inside Scoutmaster Yoshi’s mouth.  Keitaro felt his body shiver as Yoshinori wraps his lips around Keitaro’s penis as he starts pulling on the skin while sucking on it.  Keitaro quickly let out the biggest moan of his life as he felt his penis being pulled on by Scoutmaster Yoshi’s lips as Keitaro starts letting out deep gasps trying to catch his breath.  Yoshinori continues as he sucks more & more of Keitaro’s penis as he couldn’t believe how hot Keitaro is then Keitaro whimper as he releases his pre-cum inside Scoutmaster Yoshi’s mouth.  Yoshi tasted Keitaro’s pre-cum as he decided that was enough as he slowly removes his lips off of Keitaro’s penis.  Keitaro quickly collapse as he drops down to his knees while trying to catch his breath.  Hiro was concern that Scoutmaster Yoshi might have overdone it.

Yoshinori:  You alright, Keitaro?

Keitaro:  I’m fine; just a bit weak from that wonderful sensation.

Yoshinori:  I’m glad that you liked it because mine sure could use a magic touch.  Do you want to suck my penis, Keitaro?

Keitaro slowly nods his head yes as he couldn’t believe how big Scoutmaster Yoshi’s penis is.  Once Keitaro has caught his breath, he slowly wraps his lips around the head of Scoutmaster Yoshi’s penis.  Yoshinori gasp as he felt Keitaro’s warm hot mouth touching his penis.  Everyone was shock to see Keitaro taking Scoutmaster Yoshi’s penis as Hiro felt his penis twitching a whole lot as he wished it was him instead of Scoutmaster Yoshi.  Keitaro couldn’t believe how big & soft Scoutmaster Yoshi’s penis felt inside his mouth as he slowly wraps his lips around it as he slowly bobble his head back & forth while sucking away at Yoshinori’s penis.  Yoshinori couldn’t believe how well Keitaro is doing as he was impressed.  Keitaro kept going at a normal pace until he felt Scoutmaster Yoshi’s penis getting bigger inside his mouth.  Keitaro was stun as he didn’t know what to do.

Yoshinori:  That’s enough, Keitaro.  Please pull your mouth off before you get hurt.

Keitaro heard what Scoutmaster Yoshi said as he slowly removes his mouth off of the scoutmaster’s penis.  Keitaro would let out a few rough coughs as he tries to catch his breath.  Hiro was getting more upset that his best friend was coughing because of Scoutmaster Yoshi’s penis as he wanted to stand up & go over to him and kick him in the balls, but he knew that Keitaro would be very upset with him if he did that.

Yoshinori:  I think that’s enough Keitaro.  Please go back & join the others.

Keitaro:  Yes Scoutmaster Yoshi.

Yoshinori:  As you can see.  One of you boy’s will be bonding with your fellow campers by having sex with them.  Who wants to bond with their fellow campers?

Hiro:  I will.

Everyone was stun as they all turn to look at Hiro including Scoutmaster Yoshi.

Yoshinori:  You, Mr. Akiba?

Hiro:  That’s right.  I want to experience everything that Camp Buddy has to offer.

Yoshinori:  I see.  Does anyone object to Mr. Akiba’s offer?

Everyone stood around as they all remain quiet.

Yoshinori:  It’s decided.  Mr. Akiba will have sex with everyone here.  Now everyone gather around me & pick a straw.  Whoever has the shortest straw will have sex with Mr. Akiba first & whoever has the biggest straw will go last.

Everyone quickly grab a straw as Hiro waits to see who he is going to have sex with first.  The order was: Yoichi, Hunter, Felix, Natsumi, Seto, Taiga, Yoshinori, & Keitaro.

Yoshinori:  Alright Mr. Akiba.  It looks like you’re going to having sex with Mr. Yukimura first, so the both of you please head to Mr. Yukimura’s sleeping bag.  Everyone else can leave & have some fun & whenever I call you please come, so Mr. Akiba doesn’t have to wait long.  Before you go, Mr. Akiba, there’s something that I want to give you.

Everyone scattered as Hiro & Yoichi remain with Scoutmaster Yoshi.

Hiro:  What is it, Scoutmaster Yoshi?

Yoshinori:  Since you’re going to be having a lot of sex with these boys, I thought I would give you something to help you.

Yoshinori handed Hiro a few pills.

Hiro:  Pills?

Yoshinori:  Not just ordinary pills.  These will make you have endless orgasms all day long.

Hiro:  Sounds like there’s more to this.

Yoshinori:  You’re correct.  Tomorrow your penis will be feeling sore after releasing all of those orgasms, so just prepare yourself for that.

Hiro:  Thank you for the warning, Scoutmaster Yoshi.

Yoshinori:  You’re welcome.  Now you two have some fun & Yoichi, if I catch you being rough to Mr. Akiba, you’ll be having punishment back at camp.

 


	2. Hiro & Yoichi

Yoichi: Yeah, yeah! Come on, Torch-Head. Let’s go before I change my mind about this activity.

Yoichi & Hiro would walk over to Yoichi sleeping bag.

Yoichi: What are the odds that I get to have sex with you first.

Hiro: You better take it easy on me or I’ll tell Scoutmaster Yoshi about this.

Yoichi: I promise.

Yoichi unzip his sleeping bag all the way out as he lays flat on his back on it while Hiro took those special pills that Scoutmaster Yoshi gave him as he was ready as well.

Yoichi: What are you waiting for? Hurry up & get this thing wet, so I can stick inside of you.

Hiro stuck his nose up in the air as he slowly got down to his hands & knees as he couldn’t believe how big Yoichi’s thing was. Hiro let out a deep breath as he starts licking all over Yoichi’s penis. Yoichi couldn’t help, but to moan as he enjoys the hot feeling of Hiro’s tongue licking his penis.

Yoichi: We should convince everyone that we should have sex all the time.

Hiro heard what Yoichi said as he couldn’t believe it as he stops licking Yoichi’s penis.

Yoichi: Hey!!! I didn’t tell you to stop.

Hiro: Do you know how stupid that would be if everyone had sex all the time. Just imagine all of the cabins & bathrooms smelling like boy sex & I can’t imagine how bad the toilets would smell.

Yoichi quickly thought about what he just said & he knew that Hiro was right as he didn’t want to admit to it.

Yoichi: So what if you’re right.

Hiro: If that were to happen, the camp would probably shut down for good because of that awful smell.

Yoichi: Okay! You made your point. Could you please get back to my penis! I miss having your hot tongue licking it.

Hiro: Oh! I’ll do more than just lick your penis, Wolf-Boy.

Hiro gave an evil grin as he devour Yoichi’s entire penis into his mouth as tries not to gag on it. Yoichi let out a big gasp as he couldn’t believe that Hiro has devoured his entire penis. Yoichi quickly grip his sleeping bag as he felt his toes curling up. Hiro looked up at Yoichi as he knew that he got him where he wants as Hiro slowly starts bobbing his head up & down while roughly sucking away at Yoichi’s penis. Yoichi slowly let out deep powerful moans as he couldn’t believe the power of Hiro’s mouth as he continues his grip onto his sleeping bag. Hiro would feel his nose hitting Yoichi’s pubic hair as he caught a whiff of it as he couldn’t believe how nasty the smell was, but continue devouring Yoichi’s penis. Yoichi was starting to have second thoughts about Hiro as he soon gasps as he releases his pre-cum inside Hiro’s mouth. Hiro gasp as he felt Yoichi’s pre-cum entering his mouth as he got a taste of it & had mixed feelings about it, but continues to devour Yoichi’s penis. Yoichi was keeping all over his emotions bottle up, but he soon let them all out with one big mighty moan while also releasing his white hot gooey cum deep inside Hiro’s mouth. Hiro was truly deepthroating Yoichi’s penis when he felt the massive explosion of Yoichi’s boy milk entering his mouth as Hiro’s his best to swallow all over it, but some of it covers Yoichi’s penis. Once Yoichi was done, Hiro slowly remove his mouth off of Yoichi’s mouth as he starts roughing.

Yoichi: Sorry about that, Torch-Head. I should’ve warned you that I was about to cum.

Hiro: You think!!! But it doesn’t matter; I enjoyed drinking your hot delicious wolf milk.

Yoichi felt his face turning read as he couldn’t believe what he heard as quickly thought of something sinter.

Yoichi: Oh…is that so? If you liked it so much, I bet you wouldn’t mind having it inside of you.

Hiro: Absolutely.

Hiro quickly moved away from Yoichi as he slowly lays flat on his back as he sticks his legs up into the air as he showed off his anus to Yoichi. Yoichi gasped as he couldn’t believe how cute Torch-Head’s anus looks as he quickly rearrange himself as he got onto his knees & was in front of Hiro.

Yoichi: You sure have a very cute hole, Torch-Head. I can’t wait to rip it open.

Hiro soon realize that Yoichi is in control now as he felt scared & nervous.

Hiro: Please Yoichi! Be careful around there. I’m still a virgin!

Yoichi: Oh! Is that so? Maybe you shouldn’t have tortured me before.

Hiro let out a big gulp as he felt nervous & quickly grip Yoichi’s sleeping bag very tightly as he knew that he’s going to be in for a rough hide.

Yoichi: Here it comes, Torch-Head! You asked for this.

Yoichi gave a massive grin as he rams his penis right through Hiro’s anus as it easily enters Hiro. Hiro let out the biggest moaned of his life as tears began to run down his face.

Yoichi: Feels good doesn’t it?

Hiro slowly nods his head yes as he could still feel the pain coming from his anus.

Yoichi: I’m glad that you like it because the real fun is about to begin. Hang on tight & let your inner animal out, Torch-Head.

Yoichi tightly grip Hiro’s ankles as Hiro let out a big whimper. Yoichi gave a big grin as he starts ramming himself into Hiro. Hiro continues to let out very big whimpering moans as he squeezes Yoichi’s sleeping bag to death. Yoichi would also start to moan as he couldn’t believe how tight Torch-Head’s hole is. Yoichi would start grunting as he was using every ounce of strength that he has in his body to pound the crap out of Hiro. Hiro felt more tears running down his face as he thought to himself.

Hiro’s thought: Why did I ever agree to this.

Hiro soon saw Yoichi’s body completely covered in sweat as he was stun to see how hard Yoichi is pounding him. Yoichi grunted even louder as he felt his penis releasing its pre-cum inside of Hiro. Hiro gasp he felt Wolf-Boy’s pre-cum entering his body. Hiro tries his best to remain relaxed, but the felt of Yoichi’s warm hot pre-cum entering his body as too much as his body quickly tenses up & anus quickly seals its entrance. Yoichi grunted even louder as he felt Torch-Head’s hole losing as it squeezes his penis very tightly. Yoichi thought that Hiro was doing it on purpose as he squeezes Hiro’s ankles even more. Hiro let out a bigger whimpering moan as he felt his ankles being squeezed to death by Yoichi.

Yoichi: Here it comes, Torch-Head! Get ready the biggest thing that you’ll ever experience.

Yoichi was going full throttle as he was thrusting himself into Hiro like a wild animal as Hiro was moaning on the top of his lungs as he Hiro continues to feel more tears running down his face. Yoichi soon grunted as he unleashes his massive load of white hot gooey cum deep inside of Hiro. Hiro felt Yoichi’s massive load entering his body as instantly causes him to scream on the top of his lungs as he violently release his white hot gooey cum all over his body as he was out of breath.

Yoichi: Tired already? We’re just getting started!!! Prepare yourself for round 2.

Hiro gasp as he wasn’t sure if he was ready for another round with Yoichi.

???: I don’t think so!

Yoichi: Who said that!?!

Hiro: Scoutmaster Yoshi!

Yoshinori: Are you alright, Mr. Akiba?

Hiro: I think so.

Yoshinori: Mr. Yukimura! You pull your thing out of Mr. Akiba this instant!

Yoichi: I don’t think so. Torch-Head said that he wants another round with me.

Hiro: I didn’t say that.

Yoshinori believed Hiro as he grabs a hold of Yoichi’s ear & starts pulling on it. Yoichi yelled on the top of his lungs as he quickly obeys Scoutmaster Yoshi’s command as he pulls his penis out of Hiro’s anus as Hiro felt a whole lot better.

Yoshinori: When we get back to camp, you’ll get a very serious punishment that you won’t ever forget!

Yoichi let out a big gulped as he knew that he really done it now as he quickly stood up & was dragged away by Scoutmaster Yoshi.

Yoshinori: Mr. Akiba! If someone ever makes you feel uncomfortable while doing this team bonding, not be afraid to come to me & ask for help.

Hiro: Yes sir!

Yoshinori & Yoichi quickly walk away leaving Hiro alone lying on Yoichi’s soaked wet sleeping bag while catching his breath.

Hiro’s thoughts: Wow! I guess I got Scoutmaster Yoshi wrong. Once I get some alone time with him, I’ll talk to him.


	3. Hiro & Hunter

While Hiro was still resting, Hunter Springfield would soon come as he was stun to see the condition that Hiro was in.

Hunter: Are you alright, Hiro?

Hiro: I’m fine. Yoichi rough me up a bit, but Scoutmaster Yoshi took care of it.

Hunter: Thank goodness you’re alright.

Hiro: You were worried about me.

Hunter: Of course. Everyone could hear you screaming in pain & we all knew that Yoichi must have done something awful to you.

Hiro: It wasn’t totally awful, but I won’t be having sex with him anytime soon.

Hunter: That’s a relieved. Let’s head over to my sleeping bag.

Hiro: Okay.

Hiro slowly got back up onto his feet, but he almost collapse as he was still feeling the effects from Yoichi’s vicious pounding. Hunter saw that Hiro was struggling as he decided to help his cabin buddy.

Hiro: Thank you, Hunter.

Hunter: You’re welcome. Let’s get you to my sleeping bag & I’ll give you an unforgettable experience that you’ll never forget.

Hiro: That’s what Yoichi said to me before he tore my hole.

Hunter: Trust me. Mine is a whole lot nicer that Yoichi’s.

Hiro & Hunter continue to make their way towards Hunter’s sleeping bag. Once they got there, Hunter would help Hiro lay down on his sleeping bag.

Hunter: Take it easy, Hiro. I’ll give you a very good experience. You ready?

Hiro: I sure am. Please me gently.

Hunter: Of course.

Hunter soon lay flat on his stomach on his sleeping bag as he was inches away from Hiro’s penis as Hiro was stun.

Hiro: Wait a minute! You’re going to give me a blowjob?

Hunter: Of course.

Hiro: I thought you wanted me to suck you.

Hunter: I would like that, but you deserve this more than I do plus I don’t feel comfortable yet to receive a blowjob. 

Hiro: Oh! I’m sorry.

Hunter: Don’t apologize. This is all about you, so sit back, relax & enjoy this experience.

Hiro: Okay.

Hiro took Hunter’s words to heart as he did exactly that as he lay back on Hunter’s sleeping bag as Hunter easily devours Hiro’s penis. Hiro gasp as he couldn’t believe how warm & hot Hunter’s mouth is. Hunter slowly wraps his lips around Hiro’s hot penis as he starts bobbing his head up & down while deeply sucking on it. Hiro let out a stunning gasp as he couldn’t believe the power that Hunter has in his mouth as he soon felt his toes curling to this wonderful experience. Hunter was amazed to feel how warm & soft Hiro’s penis was as he continues to bobble his head while devouring more & more of Hiro into his mouth. Hiro continue to let out deep breaths as he can’t over how wonderful Hunter is doing, but he soon gasp as he release his pre-cum inside of Hunter’s mouth. Hunter was surprise to taste Hiro’s pre-cum as he couldn’t believe how warm & sweet it was as his lips wrap even tighter around Hiro’s penis. Hiro gasp as he stun to feel the tightness of Hunter’s lips on his penis as he grips Hunter’s sleeping bag just for safety reasons. Hunter would bobble his head even faster as he sucks more of Hiro’s penis. Hiro would moan as he starts tossing & turning all over Hunter’s sleeping bag as he felt his penis twitching inside Hunter’s mouth then let out a very loud moan as he starts gushing his white hot gooey cum deep inside Hunter’s mouth. Hunter was stun to feel how big Hiro’s load was, but he would slowly calm himself down as he drank all of it. Once Hiro done, Hunter gently removes his lips off of Hiro’s penis.

Hiro: Wow Hunter! I’m surprised that you swallowed my load. I thought some of it would leaked out of your, but you sure proved me wrong.

Hunter: Your boy milk was very delicious, Hiro. It was very sweet & I didn’t want to let a single drop leak out of my mouth, so I decided to drink of all it.

Hiro: Do you think you’re ready for me to pound you?

Hunter: I think so, but please me gentle.

Hiro: Absolutely!

Hunter: Thank you, Hiro.

Hunter & Hiro slowly move around all over Hunter’s sleeping bag until they both were on their knees as they were on the edge of Hunter’s sleeping bag as Hunter doesn’t want his sleeping bag to have any boy milk on it. Hiro would rest his head on Hunter’s left shoulder as he let out a sigh as he nervous pounding Hunter.

Hiro: You ready?

Hunter: Yes. I’m ready.

Hiro: Brace yourself, Hunter. It might hurt a bit.

Hiro would slowly position his penis right at Hunter’s anus. Hunter whimper as he felt the warm tip of Hiro’s penis touching his anus then quickly starts moaning as he felt it pushing on his anus. Hiro is trying his best to be very gentle with Hunter, but was surprised to feel how tight his anus was. Hunter is surprising himself of how much he can take then lets out a very big moan as he felt Hiro’s penis finally ripping right through his anus as it slides into his body.

Hiro: Are you alright, Hunter?

Hunter: I’m fine.

Hiro: I’m guessing this is your first time being pounded.

Hunter: That’s right.

Hiro: Don’t worry, Hunter. I promise to be very gentle with you unlike Wolf-Boy.

Hunter: Thank you, Hiro. You kind of remind me of Keitaro.

Hiro gasp as he was stun to hear those words coming from Hunter.

Hiro: Why do you think that, Hunter?

Hunter: Even though you’re full of energy, I can tell that your kind & caring like Keitaro & I bet that you would do anything to protect Keitaro.

Hiro: You got that right. Keitaro & I are best pals and I can’t bear to see him suffering in pain.

Hunter: I knew that I was right.

Hiro: I don’t want to be rude, Hunter, but I really would like to pound you.

Hunter: Of course! Please accept my apology. I’m ready.

Hiro slowly wraps his hands around Hunter’s chest as he was stun to feel how warm & soft Hunter’s body was. Hunter would turn his head to look at Hiro. Hiro saw Hunter’s beautiful teal eyes as they both slowly lean forward as their lips met. They both slowly start tongue kissing each other inside each other’s mouths as Hiro slowly thrusts himself into Hunter. Hunter whimper while still tongue kissing Hiro as he was surprise to feel Hiro’s penis moving inside his body. Hiro was amazed to feel how tight Hunter’s anus is as he continues to pound Hunter. Hunter was slowly getting use to Hiro as he was feeling confident. Hiro & Hunter soon felt saliva dripping from their mouths as they were shock how sloppy their tongue kissing is getting then Hiro gasp into Hunter’s mouth as his penis release his pre-cum inside of Hunter. Hunter was stunned as he gasp into Hiro’s mouth as he didn’t expect to feel how warm Hiro’s pre-cum was, but continue kissing him. Hiro continues his slow pace as he enjoys pounding Hunter’s cute hot tight hole. Hiro decided that he wants Hunter to feel even better, so he slowly slides his left hand down Hunter’s body until he grabs a hold of Hunter’s penis. Hunter gasp into Hiro’s mouth as he was didn’t expect Hiro to give him a handjob. Hiro gingerly grabs a hold of Hunter’s penis as he gently strokes it. Hunter gasps even more into Hunter’s mouth as he was very surprise to feel how soft Hiro is treating his body. Hiro would now start to whimper into Hunter’s mouth as he felt his penis twitching inside of Hunter then suddenly release its white hot gooey cum deep inside of Hunter. Hunter would also whimper as well as he felt Hiro’s boy milk entering his body as it starts to shiver then Hiro moans on the top of his lungs inside of Hiro’s mouth as he release his white hot gooey cum into the air as it lands on the ground. Once they both were done, they both gently pull their tongues back inside their mouths then gently remove their lips away from each other as they both try to catch their breath.

Hunter: Thank you so much, Hiro.

Hiro: Your welcome, Hunter. I took your words very seriously. I knew how Wolf-Boy treated me & I didn’t want to do the same to you.

Hunter: That’s awful kind of you. I’m so glad that you volunteer to have sex with each other one of us.

Hiro: Me too. Who’s next?

Hunter: I believe its Felix Clermont.

Hiro: Who is he again?

Hunter: He’s a rich boy that doesn’t go outdoors a whole lot.

Hiro: I’ll make sure that he’ll have a wonderful time with me.

Hunter: You might want to be gentle with him as well.

Hiro: I will, Hunter. I’m going to pull out of you now, so you might not want to be on your sleeping bag when my boy milk flows out of you.

Hunter: Thank you for the warning, Hiro.

Hiro: You’re welcome.

Hiro let out a deep breath as he slowly pulls his penis out of Hunter’s anus. Hunter let out some whimpers as he felt Hiro’s penis sliding out of his anus Hunter quickly steps off of his sleeping bag as he let Hiro’s boy milk ooze right out of his body as it drips onto the ground.

Hiro: See you later, Hunter.

Hunter: Bye, Hiro.


	4. Hiro & Felix

Hiro would leave Hunter as he searches for Felix’s sleeping bag. Once he spotted it, Hiro quickly makes his way towards Felix’s sleeping bag as he decided to take a nap after back to back sex. Hiro would sit down on Felix’s sleeping bag as he stretches his arms & legs as he gently lay down & fall asleep. Felix would return as he was shock to see Hiro sleeping on his sleeping bag then realizes that it’s his turn to have sex with Hiro, but he didn’t want to wake him, so he decided to give Hiro a special treat as he would give him a blowjob while he was napping. Felix would slowly lie on top of Hiro’s body as he couldn’t believe how warm & soft it was. Felix gently slides his body all the way down Hiro’s body as he tries not to wake him up. Once he successfully got to Hiro’s penis, Felix slowly licks his lips as he gently wraps a hold of the tip of Hiro’s penis. Hiro whimper as he felt something warm touching his penis as he remains fast asleep. Felix was relieved that Hiro remain asleep as he would have a hard time explaining himself to Hiro. Felix took his time as he slowly devours the rest of Hiro’s penis into his mouth as he then gently firmly wraps his lips around it as he slowly starts bobbing his head up & down while sucking on it. Hiro would let out some whimpers as he toss & turn while remaining fast asleep. Felix continues his blowjob as he couldn’t believe how warm & soft Hiro’s penis was as he slowly picked up speed then he heard something.

Hiro: Keitaro.

Felix stopped as he wonders if Keitaro was actually there. Felix kept his mouth on Hiro’s penis as he looks around his surrounding, but didn’t see Keitaro around. Felix was feeling a bit uneasy, but continues to bobble his head. As this was happening, Hiro continues to talk into his sleep.

Hiro: You’re mouth feels so good, Keitaro. Keep it up. I know that you want my hot boy milk.

Felix’s eyes widen as he couldn’t believe what he’s hearing then realizes that what Hiro is saying is due to him sucking on Hiro as he continues to his hot work. Hiro soon whimpers as he felt his penis releasing its pre-cum. Felix was stun as he grips his sleeping bag very tightly as he didn’t want to make a noise as he got a taste Hiro’s warm hot pre-cum as he couldn’t believe how sweet it was as he continues to suck Hiro’s penis. Hiro continues to toss & turn as he soon felt hot as sweat began to drip from his body. Felix kept his pace as he felt Hiro’s penis twitching inside his mouth then Hiro moans on the top of his lungs as he releases his white hot gooey cum deep inside Felix’s mouth. Felix was very surprise to feel how fast Hiro orgasm was as he tries his best to swallow all of it, but some of Hiro’s boy milk would leak out of Felix’s mouth as it slid down Hiro’s penis. Once Hiro was done, he soon yawn as he stretch his arms & legs while laying down as he slowly leans up as his eyes were half awake. Once he rubs his eyes & they were completely open, Hiro was startled as he let out a surprising yelp as Felix quickly pulls his lips off of Hiro’s penis.

Hiro: What the heck, dude? Were you giving me a blowjob while I was napping?

Felix slowly nods his head yes as he was scared by the tone of Hiro’s voice.

Felix: I’m sorry. Please forgive me.

Hiro: It’s okay. I didn’t mean to frighten you. You sure know how to please a guy.

Felix: Thanks, but there is something that I should tell you.

Hiro: Oh!

Felix: While you were asleep, you mention how Keitaro was good at giving you blowjobs.

Hiro’s face quickly turns red as he couldn’t believe what Felix said.

Hiro: Where in the world did you hear that?

Felix: Actually it was you. You were talking in your sleep.

Hiro: I was?

Felix: Absolutely. Is Keitaro really that good at giving you blowjobs?

Hiro: To be honest, I don’t know. I haven’t had the experience to know.

Felix: So, you were saying that thinking that it was Keitaro that was sucking you instead of me.

Hiro: I guess so, but you did an excellent job, Felix. You should be very proud of yourself.

Felix: Thank you, Hiro. That truly means a lot to me.

Hiro: Since you did a great job at pleasing me, I decided that you should do whatever you want for the anal part.

Felix: You really mean it?

Hiro: Of course.

Felix: Could you please sit up, so I can show you.

Hiro: Sure thing.

Hiro did what Felix asked as he slowly got up off of his back as he was still sitting on Felix’s sleeping bag as his legs are spread wide open while his penis is pointing upward as he was still horny. Felix slowly moves into position as he got into a squatting position as he spreads his butt cheeks apart as he slowly lowers himself down onto Hiro’s penis. Felix gasps as he felt the warm hot wet gooey tip of Hiro’s penis touching his anus. Felix took his time to catch his breath as he continues to lowers himself as he forcing himself down onto Hiro then let out a very loud moan as he felt himself sliding down onto Hiro’s penis as his anus has been ripped open.

Hiro: Felix! Are you alright?

Felix: I’m fine; just a little sore.

Hiro: Man! You sure know how to take it.

Felix: Thanks, Hiro. You ready?

Hiro: I’m always ready.

Felix slowly leans in as he presses his lips onto Hiro’s then slowly slips his tongue inside Hiro’s mouth. Hiro’s bright amber orange eyes widen as he was stun to feel Felix’s tongue. Felix then wraps his arms around Hiro’s neck as he slowly starts bouncing up & down on Hiro’s penis while swirling his tongue inside Hiro’s mouth & playing with Hiro tongue. Hiro’s bright amber orange eyes continue to widen as he was surprise by Felix as he never expected him to be this wild. Felix tries his best to keep a steady pace, but he felt his arms getting tired from being around Hiro’s neck as Hiro soon see the pain in Felix’s beautiful lilac eyes as he then thought of something as he got his arms in a cat or dog like position. Felix slowly unwrap his arms from Hiro’s neck as he soon notice what Hiro is trying to do as he quickly grab a hold of Hiro’s hands as they both clamp them together as Felix continues his steady pace. Hiro was very impressed of how much energy Felix has as he soon gasp into Felix’s mouth as he felt his penis releasing its pre-cum inside of Felix. Felix gasped into Hiro’s mouth as he felt Hiro’s pre-cum entering his body as he felt it tensing up while his anus clamp itself onto Hiro’s penis. Hiro let out a surprising gasp into Felix’s mouth as he was stun to feel Felix’s anus squeezing on his penis as he squeezes Felix’s hands a bit tighter. Felix whimper into Hiro’s mouth as he felt his hands being squeezed on as Hiro realized what he’s doing as he loosen his grip. Felix looked into Hiro’s bright amber orange eyes as he could tell that Hiro didn’t mean to squeeze his hands as Felix continues to ride Hiro. Felix was feeling a bit hot as soon felt sweat dripping from his body. Hiro felt his penis twitching inside Felix as he can’t get over how hot Felix looks cover in sweat as it causes Hiro to moan inside Felix’s mouth as he unleashes his white hot gooey cum deep inside Felix. Felix stops bouncing on Hiro’s penis as he felt the hot warm flow of Hiro’s boy milk entering his body as it instantly causes Felix to moan on the top of his lungs inside Hiro’s mouth as he viciously release his white hot gooey cum all over Hiro’s chest & stomach. Hiro gasp into Felix’s mouth as he was stun to feel the warm hotness of Felix’s boy milk all over his body as it causes his penis to release a few more rounds inside Felix. Once both boys got done releasing their loads, Felix gently slides his tongue back inside his mouth then softly pulls his lips away from Hiro’s as he slowly stood up off of Hiro’s as he then they both slowly release their tight hand grip as Felix felt himself sliding off of it. Felix let out a sigh of relief feeling better that he’s off of Hiro’s penis, but quickly starts moaning as he felt Hiro’s boy milk oozing out of his anus as it starts dripping down onto Felix’s sleeping bag.

Hiro: Wow, Felix! You’re one wild kid.

Felix: Thanks, Hiro, but I’m normally the quiet shy type.

Hiro: What do you mean?

Felix: Can you keep a secret?

Hiro nods his head yes as Felix got back down onto his knees as he got close to Hiro’s ear & whisper his secret.

Felix: I’m a filthy rich boy. My name is Felix Clermont & my father is a big business man.

Hiro: Wow! I didn’t know that.

Felix: Promise me that you won’t tell anyone about my secret.

Hiro: I promise.

Felix: Thank you, Hiro. Should I get Natsumi for you?

Hiro: Natsumi is next?

Felix: That’s right. Natsumi drew the next biggest straw.

Hiro: Oh! I remember now.

Felix: I do apologize again for giving you a blowjob while you were napping.

Hiro: I told you that you don’t have to apologize for that & besides. I enjoyed it.

Felix: I’m glad that you liked it. I’ll go get Natsumi for you.

Hiro: Please don’t. I want to see if Natsumi would remember himself.

Felix: Okay. I hope that I get to see you around camp.

Hiro: Same here.


	5. Hiro & Natsumi

Felix & Hiro slowly got back up onto their feet as Felix head back to the other campers while Hiro would search for Natsumi’s sleeping bag. Once Hiro spotted it, he would make his way towards it. Once Hiro got to Natsumi’s sleeping bag, Hiro decided to stretch his body before it tenses up. After a few minutes of stretching his body, Natsumi soon appear.

Natsumi: Hello, Hiro. It’s a pleasure to be doing this with you.

Hiro: Same here. Is alright if you don’t give me a blowjob.

Natsumi: Of course. I’ll respect your wishes.

Hiro: Thank you, Natsumi. Your penis sure is big.

Natsumi: Oh! Thank you. I’m guessing that you never seen one that big before.

Hiro: That’s right. Well besides Scoutmaster Yoshi’s.

Natsumi: Speaking of him, I was shocked when you volunteer to do this, Hiro. Why is that?

Hiro: I don’t know why, but if having sex with the other campers will help me bond with them better then that’s what I’ll do.

Natsumi: I see. I have to admit. You look very cute when you’re naked. You reminded me of someone else.

Hiro: You mean Keitaro?

Natsumi: That’s it. You & Keitaro almost look like twins.

Hiro: Believe it or not, I used to have the same color hair as Keitaro & people use to confuse us.

Natsumi: Really? I didn’t know that.

Hiro: Yeah, but once I saw my favorite super hero on TV, I started dying my hair orange, so everyone won’t confuse me for Keitaro.

Natsumi: That’s so cool, Hiro. Sounds like that you & Keitaro are the best of friends.

Hiro: We sure are, but I do miss him coming over to my place & taking bathes with me when we were younger.

Natsumi: Awe! You two were made for each other.

Hiro: You think so?

Natsumi: Absolutely, but I’m getting off track.

Hiro: Oh! That’s right! I totally forgot about our bonding experience.

Natsumi: What should I do, Hiro?

Hiro: Just stand there & enjoy this hot experience that you’ll never forget.

Natsumi: If you say so.

Hiro would kneel in front of Natsumi as he let out a big gulp as he was nervous about devouring Natsumi’s penis. Hiro took a deep breath as he slowly wraps his lips around the head of Natsumi’s penis. Natsumi gasp as he felt Hiro’s warm soft lips touching the tip of his penis. Hiro would then grab a hold of Natsumi’s hands as he starts squeezing them as he slowly bobbles his head back & forth while sucking away at Natsumi’s long hot penis. Hiro was slowly feeling confident as he decided to take Natsumi’s entire penis into his mouth as he starts sucking on it. Natsumi was stun as he couldn’t believe that his entire penis is inside Hiro’s mouth as he squeezes Hiro’s hands. Hiro was stunned by the power of Natsumi as he continues to gulp & suck Natsumi’s penis. Natsumi soon let out a moan as he felt his penis releasing its pre-cum inside Hiro’s mouth. Hiro’s bright amber orange eyes widen as he felt Natsumi’s pre-cum entering the back of his mouth as Hiro quickly pull his mouth almost completely off of Natsumi’s penis, but kept some of it as he went back to bobbing his head back & forth while sucking on it. Natsumi was impressed of how quickly Hiro adapts to a situation as Hiro continue to suck away at Natsumi’s penis. Natsumi felt his body getting warm as he suddenly moans on the top of his lungs & start gushing his white hot gooey cum deep inside Hiro’s mouth. Hiro quickly stop bobbing his head as he felt Natsumi’s penis erupting like a volcano of white hot boy milk entering his mouth as Hiro tries his best to swallow all of it, but it would be too much as some of Natsumi’s boy milk would leak out of Hiro’s mouth & drips down onto Natsumi’s sleeping bag. Once Natsumi was done, Hiro slowly remove his mouth off of Natsumi’s penis as he opens his mouth to Natsumi. Natsumi gasped as was shocked to see the amount of boy milk that he had squirted into Hiro.

Natsumi: Did I really squirt that much into you, Hiro?

In one movement, Hiro took one big gulp as he swallows all over Natsumi’s boy milk.

Hiro: It sure was plus some of it leaked out of my mouth & drip down onto your sleeping bag. Sorry for the mess.

Natsumi: Don’t apologize. You did your best & I’m very proud of you, Hiro.

Hiro: Thanks, Natsumi. To be honest, I’m a bit nervous about the next time.

Natsumi: What do you mean?

Hiro: I don’t know if I can handle all of you inside of me.

Natsumi: Don’t you worry, Hiro. I’ll take my time with you. There’s no need to rush.

Hiro: Okay.

Hiro would slowly backward from Natsumi as he soon lays flat on his back on Natsumi’s sleeping bag. Natsumi would get a better view of Hiro’s body as he couldn’t believe how much it looks like Keitaro. Natsumi couldn’t help himself as he smiles as he gently lies on top of Hiro’s body. Hiro gasped as he stunned to feel the warmness from Natsumi’s body as Natsumi quickly places the wet gooey tip of his penis onto Hiro’s anus, but it quickly slip right through as it was now inside Hiro. Hiro’s bright amber orange eyes widen as he was stun to feel Natsumi’s big penis inside his body as he quickly wrap himself around Natsumi’s body. Natsumi was stun as he slowly got back up onto his feet as his penis would go even deeper into Hiro. Hiro let out a very loud moan as he felt his body sliding down onto Natsumi’s penis as he wrap his legs around Natsumi’s back while wrapping his arms around Natsumi’s neck.

Natsumi: I’m sorry if I hurt you, Hiro.

Hiro: It’s alright, Natsumi. I guess my anus has gotten use to a lot of penises entering inside of me.

Natsumi: Oh! I see.

Hiro: But there is something important that I need you to do.

Natsumi: What is it?

Hiro: I want your lips on mine, so I can keep from making noises.

Natsumi: I can do that.

Hiro smiled as he was happy then realizes something else.

Hiro: Could you please do one more thing

Natsumi: Of course.

 

Hiro: Could you please place your hands on my butt, so I won’t strain myself.

Natsumi: Oh! Of course!

Natsumi quickly place his hands onto Hiro’s butts as he lifts Hiro’s body as bit up off of his penis.

Natsumi: Is this better?

Hiro: A whole lot better.

Natsumi smiles as he then move closer to Hiro as he presses his lips against his as they start kissing each other. Hiro was surprise to feel how warm & soft Natsumi’s were as Natsumi slowly figured out what Hiro wanted him to do as he slowly start thrusting himself into Hiro. Hiro moaned as he felt Natsumi’s penis moving inside of him as wrap himself around Natsumi’s body even tighter. Natsumi wonderful marine blue eyes widen as surprise to feel how strong Hiro was as he continues to pound him. After a while they both comfortable with each other as they both start tongue kissing each other while moaning into each other’s mouths. Hiro & Natsumi stared into each other’s beautiful eyes as Natsumi soon gasp into Hiro’s mouth as he felt his penis leaking its pre-cum inside of Hiro. Hiro gasp into Natsumi’s mouth as he felt Natsumi’s pre-cum entering his body, but it didn’t tenses up as it has gotten to the pre-cums of other boys that enter his body. Natsumi then thought of an idea as he grip Hiro’s butt even tighter causing Hiro to let out a yelp into Natsumi’s mouth. Natsumi would spread butt cheeks even more as Hiro’s anus was now completely open as Hiro moaned very loudly into Natsumi’s mouth as he felt air entering his hole as Hiro’s body quickly starts shaking & shivering. Natsumi was stunned by Hiro’s actions as he didn’t know what to do, but once he got a glance of Hiro’s eyes as he continue pounding away at Hiro. Hiro was caught off guard by Natsumi’s action as he didn’t expect Natsumi to open up his anus, but knew that he didn’t mean to do it. Natsumi & Hiro were suddenly feeling hot as they both felt their bodies getting sweaty as they both felt weak then Natsumi soon moans on the top of his lungs inside Hiro’s mouths as he explodes his white hot gooey cum deep inside Hiro. Hiro whimper into Natsumi’s mouth as he felt Natsumi’s very warm hot boy milk entering his body as it instantly causes Hiro to squirt his white hot gooey cum all over Natsumi’s chest & stomach, but Hiro would also feel Natsumi’s boy milk rapidly exiting his body due to having his anus being opened by Natsumi as Natsumi’s boy easily drips out of Hiro’s anus as it oozes its way onto Natsumi’s sleeping bag. Once they were done, Natsumi would walk onto the grass as he slowly got down onto his knees then gently place Hiro onto his back as Natsumi was on top of him. Once he felt his back was touching the ground, Hiro slowly unwind himself from Natsumi’s body as he flop his arms & legs onto the ground then gently pulls his lips away from Natsumi. Both Hiro & Natsumi were out of breath as they both smiled.

Natsumi: You alright, Hiro?

Hiro: I’m fine. Just a bit tired.

Natsumi: I see. Did I do a good job?

Hiro: Absolutely! I never expected anything like that before.

Natsumi: I’m very happy to hear that. It makes me happy knowing that I made you happy.

Hiro: I’m happy that we could bond like this, Natsumi.

Natsumi: Me too, Hiro.

Hiro: It was nice knowing you, but it’s time for me to go on to the next camper & if you run into Keitaro please tell him that I’m doing alright.

Natsumi: Of course I will.

Natsumi then slowly removes his penis out of Hiro’s anus as Natsumi slowly got back up onto his feet as he makes his way back to the other campers while Hiro would search for the next camper’s sleeping bag. Hiro would look around until he spotted the next camper as he makes his way to him. Once Hiro got there, he was surprise to see it was with Seto.


	6. Hiro & Seto

Hiro: Seto! Are you the next person to bond with me?

Seto: I guess so.

Hiro: Awesome. I can’t wait to bond with another gamer.

Seto: Same here.

Hiro: Before we do, there’s one thing that I want to know.

Seto: What’s that?

Hiro: What’s your real name?

Seto: My real name is Shintaro Aihara, but I like to be call ‘Seto’ since it’s easier for people to remember.

Hiro: Awesome. Let’s do a 69 together.

Seto: I’m down with that, but let’s flip a coin to decide who gets to be top.

Hiro: Okay.

Seto: Since you’re at my sleeping bag, you decide.

Hiro: Fair enough. I choose tails.

Seto would pull a coin out of his shorts as he then flip the coin into the air as it lands right on Seto’s sleeping bag as it lands on tails.

Seto: Looks like I’m a bottom.

Hiro: Don’t worry about it. Once we’re done, I’ll let you pound me first then if you want I would be happy to pound you.

Seto: I don’t mind at all.

Hiro: Awesome. Let’s get this started.

Seto couldn’t help but to chuckle as he lies flat on his back on his sleeping bag as Hiro slowly positions himself onto Seto’s body as they both got a good look at each other’s penises. Hiro & Seto smile as they both slowly wrap their lips around each other’s penises as they then devour each other as they both slowly bobble their heads up & down while sucking away at each other. Hiro & Seto were very surprise to feel how warm & soft each other’s penises taste inside their mouths as they both continue to bobble their heads while keep sucking away at each other. As they both continue sucking each other, Hiro & Seto soon realize how warm & soft each other’s skins felt as they both felt like they were in heaven until they both suddenly release their pre-cum into each other’s mouths. Seto & Hiro were stunned to taste each other’s pre-cum as they were shock to taste how sweet the other is as they both slowly wrap their lips even more while continuing to suck each other. They both soon felt their penises twitching inside their mouths then they both felt their penises squirting their white hot gooey cum deep inside each other’s mouths at the exact same time. Hiro & Seto were stun as they both felt the other’s penises pumping load after load of hot boy milk into their mouths as they both try their best to swallow all of it & they manage to do so. Once they were done Hiro & Seto gently pull their lips off of each other’s penises as Hiro slowly rolls right off of Seto’s body as they both try to catch their breath.

Hiro: Thank you for allowing me to be on top of you, Seto.

Seto: I should be the one thanking you.

Hiro: Why’s that?

Seto: I met another gamer at camp & I thought that I wouldn’t.

Hiro: Once camp is over, we should spend time together at each other’s places playing tons of video games.

Seto: I’m down with that.

Hiro: And since I was top, I’ll allow you to pound me whatever way you want to, Seto.

Seto: You really mean that?

Hiro: Of course I do. We’re BGF right?

Seto: BGF?

Hiro: Best Gamer Friends.

Seto: Oh! Of course!

Hiro: Are you ready, Seto?

Seto: I sure am.

Hiro & Seto easily move themselves around until Hiro found himself laying flat on his back on Seto’s sleeping bag as his legs are up in the air while Seto is sitting on his sleeping bag as his penis is pointing right at Hiro’s anus while Hiro’s legs were place on top of Seto’s shoulder.

Seto: Are you ready for me, Hiro?

Hiro: I sure am, Seto.

Seto let out a deep breath as he slowly thrust his penis forward as the tip of Seto’s penis touch Hiro’s anus, but it quickly slip right through as it now is inside Hiro. Hiro’s eyes widen as he was stun to feel Seto’s penis inside of him.

Seto: You alright?

Hiro: I’m fine just a little surprise that’s all.

Seto: Should I continue?

Hiro: Absolutely.

Seto smile as he continues to thrust his penis into Hiro. Hiro quickly starts to moan as he felt Seto’s penis moving inside his body as he is enjoying it. Seto was amazed to feel how warm & soft Hiro’s insides were as he continues to thrust himself into his new gamer pal. Hiro quickly grab a hold of Seto’s sleeping bag as he felt Seto’s penis moving deeper & deeper into his body. Seto couldn’t help, but to smile as he continues to pound away at Hiro as he would let out deep breaths while continue thrusting himself. Hiro would feel his body moving in sync with Seto’s thrusts as he also felt his penis leaking out pre-cum onto his body. Seto looked down at Hiro & was shocked to see Hiro’s penis leaking pre-cum as he too felt his penis leaking its pre-cum inside of Hiro. Hiro gasped as he felt Seto’s pre-cum as he quickly grip Seto’s sleeping bag even tighter. Both Hiro & Seto started to feel very hot as sweat began pouring off their bodies as they both have a hard time breathing then Seto’s sexual emotions finally gave in as he moans on the top of his lungs as he unleashes his white hot gooey cum deep inside deep inside Hiro. Hiro’s eyes widen as he felt Seto’s penis ejecting tons of hot boy milk into his body as it causes him to moan on the top of his lungs as he instantly fires his white hot gooey cum all over himself. Once they both were done, Seto felt very weak as his body lifeless body slowly leans forward & collapse right on top of Hiro’s already wet sticky gooey cum cover body as they both slowly drifted off to sleep. While they were out cold, Seto’s penis began to shrink as it slowly slips right out of Hiro’s anus then rest of Seto’s boy milk quickly oozes its way out of Hiro’s gaping hole as slides onto Seto’s sleeping bag. Once they both woke up, Seto slowly lifts himself up as he stare down at Hiro as they both smiled.

Seto: Sorry that I collapse on top of you, Hiro.

Hiro: It’s alright, dude. It couldn’t be helped. You were in the moment of pleasing me.

Seto: I sure was, but I would love for you to please me.

Hiro: Oh! I can arrange that. Let’s change positions.

Seto smiled as both boys slowly moved around on Seto’s sleeping bag until they both found the perfect position as both boys are lying on their sides while Hiro is right behind Seto as Hiro lifts Seto’s left leg into the air.

Seto: Please be gentle with me, Hiro.

Hiro: I’ll do my best, Seto.

Both boys were nervous, but Hiro was the most nervous as he was going to take a fellow gamers virginity away & he doesn’t want to hurt him. Hiro took a slow deep breath as he positions his penis right at Seto’s anus. Seto gasped as he felt the warm tip of Hiro’s penis touching his anus.

Hiro: You ready, Seto?

Seto: I’m gamed, Hiro.

Hiro smiled as he gently shoves himself forward as he felt the head of his penis pressing onto Seto’s anus. Seto whimpers as he felt his anus being shoved on then suddenly let out a very surprising gasp as he felt the head of Hiro’s penis breaking through his anus as it slowly slides right on through & is now inside of Seto. Seto was completely stunned as he let out some big heavy deep breaths as he tries to understand this amazing feeling.

Hiro: Are you alright, Seto?

Seto: I’m fine. I can’t believe this is how you felt when my penis was inside of you.

Hiro: Don’t forget that I already had lots of sex with the other campers, Seto.

Seto: Oops! I totally forgot about that.

Hiro: It’s alright, dude. I love how your insides are warming up my soft silky penis.

Seto’s face instantly turns red as he didn’t expect Hiro to say those words.

Hiro: Looks like I made someone blush & he’s adorable when he blushes.

Seto: Stop that. I can’t help that I’m about to have my virginity taken by the cutest gamer that I just met.

Hiro gasped as he too felt his face turning bright red as he stun by the words that Seto said to him.

Hiro: You really think I’m a cute gamer.

Seto: Absolutely plus you’re probably one of the hottest ones I’ve ever met.

Hiro’s face was now completely red as he never had anyone say that he was a hot gamer as it causes his penis to twitch inside of Seto which caused Seto to gasp.

Hiro: What’s wrong, Seto?

Seto: It’s your penis, Hiro. I think it twitch inside of me.

Hiro: I think you’re right. How about we make out while I drive my penis deep inside of you!

Seto: I would love that.

And with that Hiro & Seto slowly press their lips against each other’s as Hiro slowly starts thrusting himself into Seto. Seto gasp into Hiro’s mouth as he was stun to feel Hiro’s penis moving inside his body as he would continue kissing his new hot gamer friend. Hiro was surprise to feel how warm & soft Seto’s body was as he continues to thrust himself into Seto’s tight anus. Seto was amazed of how good Hiro is as he starts moaning even louder into Hiro’s mouth. Both boys look into each other’s eyes as they didn’t look away at each other then Hiro gasp into Seto’s mouth as he felt his penis releasing its pre-cum inside of Seto. Seto’s bright beautiful turquoise eyes widen as he felt Hiro’s pre-cum entering his body as it quickly tenses up & his anus easily wrap itself around Hiro’s penis as it put the squeeze on it. Hiro let out a loud gasp into Seto’s mouth as he felt Hiro’s anus squeezing the life out of his penis as he continues to pound his new gamer friend. Hiro & Seto really like each other as they both felt hot as sweat began sliding their bodies as they were burning up. Hiro was giving everything that got until he suddenly moan on the top of his lungs inside Seto’s mouth as he unleash his white hot gooey cum deep inside of Seto. Seto felt the vibrations of Hiro’s moans entering his mouth as this excitement causes him to moan as well inside Hiro’s mouth as he fires his white hot gooey cum all over his sleeping bag as Hiro caught a glance of Seto’s orgasm & was surprise to see how much Seto had let inside of him. Once they both were done squirting their loads, Hiro gently place Seto’s left leg back down as they both slowly pass out. While they are regaining their strength, Hiro’s penis slowly shrinks as it easily slide right out of Seto’s anus then the rest of Hiro’s boy milk easily slide right out of Seto’s anus as it leak onto Seto’s sleeping bag. Once both boys were reenergized they both look at each other & smile.

Seto: Thank you, Hiro.

Hiro: What for?

Seto: For bonding the way that we did.

Hiro: Oh! Your welcome & I should be thanking you as well.

Seto: Oh!

Hiro: I’m glad that I got to meet another gamer to hang out with.

Seto: I see. I’m glad that we became best friends.

Hiro: Me too. Do you know who I’m supposed to bond with next?

Seto: If I’m not mistaken, I believe its Taiga.

Hiro: Taiga!!! That low life jerk!

Seto: Why would you say that?

Hiro: He’s always been bullying Keitaro ever since we arrive at Camp Buddy.

Seto: Oh! I see. I wish you the best of luck & not let him bug you!

Hiro slowly got up onto his feet as he steps off of Seto’s sleeping bag.

Hiro: I’ll try. See you later, Seto.

Seto: Bye, Hiro.


	7. Hiro & Taiga

Hiro would search the field for Taiga’s sleeping bag until he spotted Taiga walking towards him.

Taiga: Hey there, Hiro. It looks like it’s our time of bonding is now, so let me show you where I place my sleeping bag.

Hiro: Okay.

Hiro would let Taiga take the lead as he follows him. Once they both arrive at Taiga’s sleeping bag, Hiro was surprise of how big Taiga’s sleeping bag was.

Taiga: What do you think of my sleeping bag?

Hiro: It’s amazing.

Taiga: Thanks. Shall we get started! I think I’ll allow you to suck me first if you don’t mind.

Hiro: Of course not plus you better not choke me while I’m devouring your thing.

Taiga: I wouldn’t even think of it.

Taiga would slowly lay flat on his back on his sleeping bag as he spread his legs wide open for Hiro. Hiro’s bright beautiful ember orange eyes widen as he got a very good look of how hot Taiga looks while posing naked. Hiro took a big gulp as he slowly got down onto his hands & knees as was inches away from Taiga’s penis. Hiro slowly wraps his lips around the head of Taiga’s penis. Taiga slowly let out a gasp as he was pleased to feel Hiro’s warm soft lips touching his penis. Hiro slowly bobbles his head up & down on Taiga’s surprisingly warm soft silky penis as he was amazed how well it tasted inside his mouth. Taiga continues to let out soft gasps as he was surprise to see how well Hiro can suck a boy’s penis as he decided to close his eyes as he plays with his nipples while imaging of someone import to Hiro. Taiga is breathing a bit heavily as he felt his nipples getting harder as they were popping out as he starts stuttering while his body shakes with excitement. Hiro could hear Taiga’s powerful moans as he that brought him pleasure as he continues to suck away at Taiga’s penis then Taiga soon felt his penis releasing its pre-cum inside of Hiro’s mouth. Hiro was stunned as he tasted Taiga’s pre-cum as it warm & salty just like Taiga, but he was afraid of what would happen if he removes his lips, so Hiro would keep his lips on Taiga’s penis as he continues to suck away at Taiga’s delicious penis. Taiga is gasping more & more as he felt his penis getting a lot wetter with Hiro’s warm hot mouth then something inside of Taiga snap as Taiga’s bright Fula Red eyes widen as he moans on the top of his lungs as he unleashes his white hot gooey cum deep inside Hiro’s mouth. Hiro stops bobbling his head as he felt Taiga’s warm hot boy milk entering his mouth as he starts gulping it down. Once Taiga has finish squirting his load, Hiro gently pulls his lips off of Taiga’s penis as he then licks his lips right in front of Taiga as Taiga was surprise to see that Hiro liked his boy milk.

Taiga: I’m guessing that you thought my boy milk was very delicious.

Hiro: You got that right, but I think it’s your turn to experience my boy milk, so let me position myself, so you can have an easy time getting to it.

Taiga: Thank you very much, Hiro.

Hiro: Don’t mention it.

Hiro slowly got back up onto his feet as he stood right in front of Taiga as he places his hands onto his hips as he was ready to feel how good Taiga is at sucking a boy’s penis. Taiga was surprise he thought that Hiro was going to lay down for him.

Taiga: You’re not going to lie down on my sleeping bag, Hiro?

Hiro: I’ll do that when you pound me, but this is much easier.

Taiga: If you say so.

Taiga would slowly move around until he was on his hands & knees as he quickly crawls his way towards Hiro. Once he got to Hiro, Taiga slowly got himself up off his sleeping bag as he is now inches away from Hiro’s penis. Taiga gasped as he was impressed of how big it was well.

Hiro: Looks like you like my penis.

Taiga: I sure do. It’s truly amazing.

Taiga couldn’t help himself as he wraps his lips around the head of Hiro’s penis which sent a shock to Hiro. Hiro let out a surprising gasp as he didn’t expect to feel how warm & soft Taiga’s lips were as Taiga then slowly sucks the rest of Hiro’s penis into his mouth. Hiro quickly starts moaning as he never felt a hot mouth like Taiga’s before as his body began to shake as he wonder if he could stand after feeling such a wonderful feeling. Taiga couldn’t believe how warm & soft Hiro’s penis was he instantly starts bobbing his head back & forth while deeply sucking away at it. Hiro’s moans would get even louder as he was impress of how well Taiga is at sucking another’s boy milk as he felt the warmness of Taiga’s lips moving back & forth on his penis. Taiga is using every ounce of strength that he has continues to suck more & more of Hiro’s penis. Hiro soon felt himself getting weaker as his body shakes even more as he wonder if Taiga is trying to overpower him then suddenly Hiro let out a surprise gasp as he release his pre-cum inside Taiga’s mouth. Taiga’s Fula Red eyes widen as he was stun to taste Hiro’s pre-cum as he wraps his lips even tighter around Hiro’s penis. Hiro whimper as he felt Taiga’s lips tighten around his penis as he wants to place his hands onto Taiga’s head, but was afraid to as he continues to let Taiga do whatever he wants. Taiga kept bobbing his head back & forth as he sucks more & more of Hiro’s penis. Hiro felt himself getting hot as sweat began to drip down his body as he wonders how much longer he can survive then something inside of him snaps as he quickly moans on the top of his lungs as he unleashes his white hot gooey cum deep inside of Taiga’s mouth. Taiga stopped sucking as he felt the warmness of Hiro’s boy milk entering his mouth as he starts gulping it down & couldn’t believe that he’s actually chugging his rival’s best friend’s boy milk. Hiro was amazed of how well Taiga is acting, but was wondering if it was all an act or if he is truly sincere. Once Hiro was done, Taiga slowly lifts his lips up off of Hiro’s penis as they both are breathing a bit heavily.

Hiro: You alright, Taiga?

Taiga: I’m alright. Thanks for asking.

Hiro: Don’t mention it. I would get an earful if Keitaro found out that I didn’t ask you if you were alright.

Taiga: What do you mean?

Hiro: Keitaro is the kind of person that cares about others before himself.

Taiga: Oh!

Hiro: When we were young, he would stand right by my side whenever I was sick & he always made sure that I got everything that I needed.

Taiga: Wow! I didn’t know. Sounds like Keitaro would give his own shirt off his back to help keep you warm during a cold night.

Hiro: Funny thing you would say that. He actually did that. The very next day, I was feeling fine, but poor Keitaro came down sick & I stood beside him until he got better.

Taiga: Sounds like you two were great friends.

Hiro: We are still best friends. We just haven’t seen each other in a while. That’s all.

Taiga: Okay. I didn’t mean to push the wrong button, Hiro.

Hiro: It’s alright. Are you ready for me to pound you?

Taiga: I sure am & please be gentle. I’m kinda nervous of having my virginity taken.

Hiro: Don’t you worry about that, Taiga. I promise that I’ll be easy on you.

Taiga felt a bit better as he slowly got into position as he got down onto his hands knees & knees. Hiro would look right at Taiga’s anus as he was surprise to see it puffing out as he quickly got down onto his knees as he positions his penis right at Taiga’s anus. Taiga gasped as he felt the warm tip of Hiro’s penis touching his anus. Hiro slowly places his hands onto Taiga’s hips as he took a deep breath & slowly thrusts forward. Taiga whimper as he felt his anus being pushed on by Hiro’s penis, but he soon let out a breathtaking gasp as he felt it ripping right through his anus as Hiro’s penis is now inside of him. Hiro couldn’t believe that he’s now inside of Taiga as one side wants to punish for making Keitaro’s life at Camp Buddy a living nightmare while the other wants to keep his promise towards him. Hiro knew that he had to make a big decision as he decided to keep his promise towards as he gently thrusts his penis forward. Taiga was surprise that Hiro kept his word as he truly thought that he would turn on him & rip him a brand new hole. Hiro kept his steady pace as he wants to make sure that Taiga trusts him as he thrust his penis deeper & deeper into him. Taiga grips his sleeping bag as he couldn’t believe how gently Hiro is pounding his hole as he slowly regrets ruining Keitaro’s time at Camp Buddy. Hiro slowly tighten his hands around Taiga’s hips as he thrusts himself a bit hard as Taiga slowly starts letting out some shocking pleasurable moans. Hiro’s bright ember orange eyes widen as he didn’t expect Taiga to be moaning as he continue his thrusts as he soon felt his penis leaking its pre-cum inside of Taiga. Taiga gasped as he felt Hiro’s pre-cum entering his body as it quickly tenses up & his anus easily seal its entrance with Hiro’s penis still inside. Hiro let out a stunning surprising gasp as he couldn’t believe how tight Taiga’s anus is squeezing his penis as he continues to pound his new friend. Hiro was feeling strange as he didn’t know what to do as his emotions were running high as he thrust faster & faster into Taiga. Taiga was breathing very heavily as he was surprise the amount of energy that Hiro had left even after receiving & delivering anal sex & blowjobs all day. Hiro was burning up as he soon scream on the top of his lungs as he unleashes his white hot gooey cum deep inside of Taiga. Taiga’s Fula Red eyes widen as he was stun to feel the sudden gush of Hiro’s boy milk oozing itself into his body as it causes Taiga to shake from excitement then Taiga would suddenly let out a very loud moan as he unloads his white hot gooey cum all over his sleeping bag as he grip his sleeping bag very tightly. Once they both were done, Taiga slowly lets go of his sleeping bag as Hiro gingerly pulls his penis out of Taiga’s anus. Taiga let out a big gasp as he no longer felt Hiro’s penis inside his body.

Taiga: Wow Hiro! You had a chance to rough me up, but you didn’t. Why?

Hiro: I kept my word & I stuck by it plus I don’t want to imagine what Keitaro would do to me if he ever found that I roughed you up during our team bonding experience.

Taiga: I see. I really misunderstood you & Keitaro, Hiro. I’m sorry if I had your time at Camp Buddy a living hell.

Hiro: It’s alright, Taiga! At least we’re friends now & that’s what matters.

Taiga: Agree. Is it alright with you if I pound you while I stare at your beautiful face?

Hiro gasped as he didn’t expect Taiga to say that he was beautiful.

Hiro: Of course you can only if you let me wrap myself around your mega hot steamy body.

Now it was Taiga’s turn to gasp as he didn’t expect Hiro to say such wonderful comments to him.

Taiga: You have yourself a deal, Hiro.

Taiga & Hiro would move to a drier part of Taiga’s sleeping bag as Hiro would lay flat on his back as Taiga gingerly lies on top of him. Hiro gasped as he felt Taiga’s mega hot silky body against his own as he instantly wrap himself around Taiga. Taiga gasped as he was surprise how quickly Hiro wrapped himself around his body. Taiga felt the heat coming from Hiro’s body as he was surprise to feel how warm he was, but Taiga quickly refocus as he gently place the tip of his penis onto Hiro’s anus. Hiro gasped as he felt the warm hot tip of Taiga’s penis touching his anus as he wraps himself even tighter. Taiga let out a breathtaking gasped as he had to let out a gasp from the strength of Hiro’s squeeze. Taiga couldn’t help, but to smile at Hiro as Hiro saw Taiga’s beautiful smile. Taiga kept on smiling his lower half slowly moves forward as the tip of his anus would shove against Hiro’s anus, but with Hiro having sex with so many different boys is anus became weak as Taiga’s penis easily slip right through as it enters Hiro’s body. Hiro’s bright beautiful ember orange eyes grew as his body was in shock to feel Taiga’s penis inside.

Taiga: I’m so sorry, Hiro. I hope I didn’t hurt you.

Hiro: Not at all. My anus must be getting weak from all of the poundings that I had during this team bonding experience.

Taiga: I’m glad that I didn’t hurt you.

Hiro’s eyes grew bigger as he was stun to hear those words coming out of Taiga’s mouth. Taiga let out a deep breath as he was nervous about pounding Hiro’s already loosen hole, but he slowly start thrusting himself forward as he drives his penis deep inside of Hiro. Hiro let out a sharp breath as he felt Taiga’s warm hot penis moving deep inside his body as he squeezes his body even more around Taiga’s body. Taiga was finding it harder to breathe from Hiro’s squeezes as he tries his best to continue to pound his new best friend. Taiga was giving everything that he had as he was sweating like crazy as he felt his penis moving deeper & deeper into Hiro’s body. Hiro was moaning like a wild animal as he clench onto Taiga super tightly. Hiro would feel Taiga’s sweat mixing with his as they both stare deeply into each other’s eyes as Taiga’s penis release its pre-cum inside of Hiro. As soon as Hiro gasped, they both snapped out of their trance as they both realized that Taiga was about to blow. They both got caught up in the moment as they both quickly latch their lips onto each other as their tongues swirl around inside of each other’s mouths as Taiga’s lower half as ramming itself into Hiro’s hole like a madman. Hiro tried to scream, but the pleasure easily overwhelmed him. Taiga couldn’t believe that he’s actually kissing his Keitaro’s best friend as he too was caught up in the moment. Taiga & Hiro kept staring at each other until they both release their orgasms as the same time as Taiga’s would eject his white hot gooey cum into Hiro’s loosen hole while Hiro’s white hot gooey cum explodes in between his & Taiga’s bodies. Once they both were done, Taiga & Hiro slowly pull their lips apart as Hiro felt his arms & legs unwrapping themselves from Taiga’s body. Hiro & Taiga were completely out of breath, as they both smile.

Taiga: Thank you, Hiro. I feel like that I change for the better.

Hiro: What do you mean, Taiga?

Taiga: It’s very hard to explain, but I guess me having sex with you is what I needed & it helped me see things in a whole new way.

Hiro: I’m glad that I could help you, Taiga.

Taiga: And I’ll try to be friends with Keitaro to please you.

Hiro: You don’t have to do that, but I would to see you & Keitaro get along better.

Taiga: I’ll try my hardest.

Hiro: That’s all I ask for.

Taiga: Do you think your body can handle a few more rounds of team bonding?

Hiro: I don’t know, but I came this far, so there’s no stopping me now.

Taiga: I’m glad to hear that. I believe its Scoutmaster Yoshi’s turn to bond with you.

Hiro gasped as he remembers what Scoutmaster Yoshi & Keitaro did in front of him & the other campers as he is nervous.

Taiga: What’s wrong, Hiro?

Hiro: Oh! It’s nothing, Taiga.

Taiga: I don’t believe that for a second. I thought we were friends & friends don’t keep secrets from each other.

Hiro: Alright. I was boiling mad when Scoutmaster Yoshi used Keitaro to show us how we were going to be doing this team bonding exercise, but now I’m nervous to face him.

Taiga: You should tell him how you feel. He’s our scoutmaster, Hiro. I believe that he’ll understand your feelings for Keitaro.

Hiro: You think so?

Taiga: I know so. I’m glad that you volunteer to do this.

Hiro: Me too. Your penis feels so good inside of me, Taiga. I wish you didn’t have to pull it out.

Taiga: Me too, but sadly I have to, so hang on & brace yourself.

Hiro quickly grip onto Taiga’s sleeping bag as Taiga gently pull his penis out of Hiro’s penis as it easily slid right out, but Taiga’s boy milk would also oozes its way out as it gushes right out of Hiro’s anus & drips all over Taiga’s sleeping bag. Hiro gasped as he no longer felt Taiga’s penis inside his body as Taiga slowly stood up onto his feet.

Taiga: See you later, Hiro. I hope you take my advice & tell Scoutmaster Yoshi how you feel about him using Keitaro.

Hiro: I will. I promise. 

Taiga: That’s what I like to hear. See you around, Hiro.


	8. Hiro & Scoutmaster Yoshinori

As Taiga said his goodbyes to Hiro, Hiro was still nervous about telling Scoutmaster Yoshi his true feelings for Keitaro & how he felt at the beginning of the exercise. Hiro slowly got up off of Taiga’s sleeping bag as he makes his way towards Scoutmaster Yoshi’s. Once he arrives, he would sit down as he waits for the scoutmaster to arrive. Hiro would lie down on Scoutmaster Yoshi’s sleeping bag as he was about to take a nap, but the scoutmaster would startle him from behind.

Scoutmaster Yoshi: Looks like you’re enjoying yourself.

Hiro gasped as he quickly got up off of Scoutmaster Yoichi’s sleeping bag.

Hiro: I’m sorry, sir. I was about to take a nap while I was waiting for you.

Scoutmaster Yoshi: How was your experience bonding with the other camper’s, Hiro?

Hiro: To be honest, I’m glad that you suggested that we bond by having sex, but there’s been one thing that has been brothering me all day, sir.

Scoutmaster Yoshi: Oh!

Hiro: It was when you used Keitaro as a human sex doll of how we were going to bond in our team bonding exercise.

Scoutmaster Yoshi: I’m sorry if you felt that way, but remember that Keitaro offered himself.

Hiro: I know, but it still doesn’t feel right. Keitaro is my very best friend & I believe he was expecting something else then what you did.

Hiro tried his hardest to fight back his tears, but they quickly rolled out of his eyes as Scoutmaster Yoshi saw the pain in Hiro.

Scoutmaster Yoshi: I see. I do apologize for making you feel awful. I know that I can’t take back the things that I did, but I’m glad that you told me about your feelings for Keitaro. That took a lot of courage & I’m very proud of you, Hiro.

Hiro: Thank you, Scoutmaster Yoshi, but it was Taiga’s idea.

Scoutmaster Yoshi: I’m confused.

Hiro: He told me that I should tell you how I felt of you using Keitaro, but I was afraid of telling you how I truly felt about him.

Scoutmaster Yoshi: There’s nothing to be afraid, Hiro. I kinda since why you wanted to volunteer for this.

Hiro: You do?

Scoutmaster Yoshi: I believe that you did this out of spite & telling me and Keitaro how you felt about me using Keitaro as an example.

More tears continue to flow as Hiro let out a loud cry as he got up onto his feet & hug Scoutmaster Yoshi as felt nature takes its course. Scoutmaster Yoshi hugged the young camper as he never meant to hurt Hiro anyway. Once Hiro got done crying, he slowly steps away from Scoutmaster Yoshi.

Scoutmaster Yoshi: Feel better now?

Hiro: I sure do. Thank you.

Scoutmaster Yoshi: You’re welcome. Let’s make it up by doing 2 things together.

Hiro: What’s that sir?

Scoutmaster Yoshi: Doing a 69 with you on top of me & you riding my big thing.

Hiro: I accept only if you let me hold your hands while I ride you. I don’t think I got enough energy to do it all by myself.

Scoutmaster Yoshi: Deal.

Scoutmaster Yoshi slowly lay down on his back on his own sleeping bag as he patiently waits for Hiro to lie on top of him. Hiro was completely stunned as he never seen Scoutmaster Yoshi lying down naked before as he slowly lay on top of him.

Hiro: Are you sure it’s alright for me to be on top of you?

Scoutmaster Yoshi: Absolutely.

Hiro let out a sigh as he now completely on top of Scoutmaster Yoshi’s body as he quickly devour the scoutmaster’s penis into his mouth. Scoutmaster Yoshi gasped as he stunned to feel Hiro’s young hot mouth already devouring his penis as he quickly wrap his lips around Hiro’s mega warm soft penis into his mouth. Hiro’s bright ember orange eyes widen as he stunned to feel Scoutmaster Yoshi’s warm soft lips around his penis as he starts making some slurping noise as he began bobble his head while sucking on the scoutmaster’s penis. Scoutmaster Yoshi was impressed of how well Hiro is doing as he slowly & gently sucks Hiro’s as he knew that Hiro’s penis must be getting sore as he didn’t want to hurt him. Hiro could feel his penis being suck on very lightly by Scoutmaster Yoshi as he wonders what’s going on, but they both soon release their pre-cum inside each other’s mouths. Hiro’s ember orange eyes widen even bigger as he wonder how he is leaking even though his penis is being suck very lightly by Scoutmaster Yoshi. Scoutmaster Yoshi was amazed of how well Hiro is at sucking a penis as he decided to suck a little more of Hiro. Hiro’s body started to shake as he suddenly felt his penis being sucked on even more by Scoutmaster Yoshi as he decided to widen his mouth even more as he took Scoutmaster Yoshi’s entire penis into his mouth. Scoutmaster Yoshi’s blue eyes widen as he felt his penis being completely devoured by Hiro’s mouth as it was too much for him as he exploded a massive amount of white hot gooey cum inside of Hiro’s mouth as it easily leaked out of the young boy’s mouth. Hiro was in complete shocked as he didn’t expect Scoutmaster Yoshi to be super sensitive of handling a deepthroat blowjob as he try to swallow all of it, but the massive explosion of boy milk would be too much even for him as he felt a ton of boy milk oozing out of his mouth as it slides down all over Scoutmaster Yoshi’s penis, but Hiro’s body would trembling as he exploded his white hot gooey cum straight into Scoutmaster Yoshi’s mouth. Scoutmaster Yoshi blue eyes widen even bigger as he felt Hiro’s penis exploding its white hot boy milk into his mouth as he easily swallow all of it. Once they both felt their penises couldn’t squirt anymore white hot boy milk, they both gently remove their lips away from each other. As their lips were free, they both let out a loud gasp as they try to catch their breath.

Scoutmaster Yoshi: How are you doing, Hiro?

Hiro: I’m tired to the max, but I’m doing alright.

Scoutmaster Yoshi: It’s alright if you can’t finish this team bonding exercise, Hiro. No one will think that you’re a wimp.

Hiro: I wouldn’t say that, but I want to finish. I want to bond with my best friend even if I have to crawl to his sleeping bag all by myself.

Scoutmaster Yoshi: I’m sorry, Hiro, but I can’t allow you to do that, but I’ll be happy to carry you to him if you want once we’re done.

Hiro: Let’s wait & see how much strength I got left after I ride your monster penis, Scoutmaster Yoshi.

Scoutmaster Yoshi: Hey! My penis is the average size of a normal adult penis.

Hiro: Sure.

Scoutmaster Yoshi: Anyway, let me clean it up, so you can ride it.

Hiro: Hold on!

Scoutmaster Yoshi: What is it?

Hiro: Let’s use your leftover boy milk as lube & maybe it will a lot easier for me to slide right down on it.

Scoutmaster Yoshi: Wow! I’m impressed! I wouldn’t think of using my own boy milk as lube. Once we get back to camp, I think you deserve a few special badges that no one will earn on this trip.

Hiro’s bright ember orange eyes sparkle as he couldn’t believe what he’s hearing.

Hiro: You really mean that, sir?

Scoutmaster Yoshi: I sure do. Are you ready to ride me?

Hiro: I think so.

Scoutmaster Yoshi: Take your time. There’s no need to hurry.

Hiro: I understand, Scoutmaster Yoshi.

Hiro slowly move himself all over Scoutmaster Yoshi’s body until he got into a squatting position as he positions himself right above Scoutmaster Yoshi’s penis as he felt the tip rubbing against his anus. Hiro’s face quickly turns red as he never experiences anything like this before. As promise, Scoutmaster Yoshi slowly extended his hands towards Hiro. Hiro would see Scoutmaster Yoshi’s hands reaching out towards him as he would do the same. Once they hands touch each other, they both clamp them together as they got a tight grip on each other as Hiro slowly sank down onto Scoutmaster Yoshi’s penis. Hiro wondered if he’ll even go down on it & to his surprise he easily slid down as he took Scoutmaster Yoshi’s entire penis. Hiro’s ember orange eyes widen as he didn’t expect to have Scoutmaster Yoshi’s entire penis to be completely inside of him.

Scoutmaster Yoshi: Are you alright, Hiro?

Hiro: I think so. I truly didn’t expect to have your penis completely inside of me.

Scoutmaster Yoshi: Your insides feel extremely warm. It must be from all of the pounding that you receive from your fellow campers.

Hiro: I think you’re right, sir.

Scoutmaster Yoshi: Please take your time. There’s absolutely no rush.

Hiro: I know that, sir.

Hiro took a big deep breath as he squeezes his hands tightly as Scoutmaster Yoshi felt the strength of Hiro as he slowly lifts himself up as his body shiver then slowly lowers himself back down. Once Hiro got himself into a rhythm, he slowly bounces up & down on Scoutmaster Yoshi’s penis. Scoutmaster Yoshi was impressed of how well Hiro is doing as he smiled at the young camper. Hiro saw that Scoutmaster Yoshi was smiling at him as he smiled right back as he kept his steady pace. Scoutmaster Yoshi was enjoying having Hiro bouncing on his penis, but he soon whimper as he felt his penis oozing its pre-cum inside the young camper. Hiro gasped as he felt Scoutmaster Yoshi’s pre-cum entering his body as it quickly tenses up & Hiro soon felt his anus latching itself onto Scoutmaster Yoshi’s penis. Scoutmaster Yoshi let out a stunning gasped as he was surprise how powerful Hiro’s anus is as he felt it squeezing the life out of his penis as Hiro kept bouncing away as he let out deep huffs while trying to catch his breath. Scoutmaster Yoshi was astonish of how well Hiro is doing, but he soon couldn’t handle the pleasure as he moan on the top of his lungs as he exploded his white hot gooey cum deep inside of Hiro. Once he felt Scoutmaster Yoshi’s orgasm entering his body, Hiro stopped bouncing as he squeezes the scoutmaster’s hand as tightly as possible as Hiro scream on the top of his lungs as his body is accepting his scoutmaster’s load, but Hiro’s penis would suddenly burst its white hot gooey cum into the air as it made contact on Scoutmaster Yoshi’s chest & stomach. Scoutmaster Yoshi couldn’t believe how much boy milk Hiro had squirted out of his penis as how wonder of much he got left when he have sex with his best friend. Once both of their orgasms were done, Hiro was left sitting on Scoutmaster Yoshi’s penis while still holding onto his hands as his body shakes & tremble after that huge orgasm explosion.

Scoutmaster Yoshi: Hiro! Are you alright?

Hiro: I think so.

Scoutmaster Yoshi: Are you sure? I’m awfully worried about you.

Hiro: To be honest, I don’t know. I’m feeling a bit woozy.

Hiro kept rocking back & forth until he suddenly collapse on top of Scoutmaster Yoshi’s chest as he faint as Scoutmaster Yoshi’s penis slowly pops out of Hiro’s anus, but once the scoutmaster’s penis was out the rest of Scoutmaster Yoshi’s boy milk began slowly oozing its way out of Hiro’s anus as it easily drips all over Scoutmaster Yoshi’s stomach. Scoutmaster Yoshi knew why Hiro collapse as he slowly lean up & pick up the young camper into his arms as he makes his way towards Keitaro’s sleeping bag. Once there, Scoutmaster Yoshi gently laid Hiro on his best friend sleeping bag as he let the young camper sleep. Scoutmaster Yoshi decided to tell Keitaro what happen to his pal. Once Scoutmaster Yoshi got done explaining everything to Keitaro, Keitaro began to get all teary eyed as he felt bad & guilty for making his best friend do this extreme team bonding exercise. Night had fallen as Hiro slowly let out a loud yawn as he stretches his body. Hiro slowly opens his eyes as he realizes that it was night time as he failed to bond with everyone in today’s bonding exercise, but he would be wrong.


	9. Hiro & Keitaro

Keitaro: Hiro! I’m so glad that you’re alright. Please don’t ever do something so reckless like that ever again.

Hiro: Keitaro!?!?

Scoutmaster Yoshi: Oh! I’m so glad that you’re awake, Hiro. It’s a good thing that you woke up in time.

Hiro: In time? In time for what?

Keitaro: A meteor shower.

As Keitaro said that everyone looked up in the sky as they all saw the wonderful joy of a nightly meteor shower. Keitaro would grab a hold of Hiro’s hand as they both clamp their hands together as they enjoyed watching the nightly show. Once the meteor shower was over, everyone would go to sleep.

Hiro: Scoutmaster Yoshi!

Scoutmaster Yoshi: Yes! What is it, Hiro?

Hiro: I failed to complete the team bonding exercise.

Keitaro: You didn’t fail, Hiro.

Hiro: What do you mean? I’m so confused?

Scoutmaster Yoshi: I told Keitaro everything that you told me. Keitaro got very upset & I had to calm him down. I let poor Keitaro cry all of his frustration out as he was very upset.

Hiro’s face got completely red as he was embarrassed.

Hiro: I’m sorry that I upset you, Keitaro.

Keitaro: Don’t apologize plus Scoutmaster Yoshi has some news about the team bonding exercise.

Hiro: Oh!

Scoutmaster Yoshi: That’s right. Once morning comes, I’ll let Natsumi take the campers back to Camp Buddy while I stay behind & let you two bond.

Hiro: You mean it? I still can complete the activity?

Scoutmaster Yoshi: You sure can.

Hiro was about to yell for joy as Keitaro quickly covers his best friend’s mouth.

Keitaro: Hiro! Everyone is already asleep. Do you want upset the campers?

Hiro realize what Keitaro was saying as he nods his head yes as Keitaro slowly remove his hands from Hiro’s mouth.

Scoutmaster Yoshi: Get some sleep you two; you both are going to have a very exciting morning.

Keitaro & Hiro: Yes sir.

As they said that, both Keitaro & Hiro snuggle up against each other like they use to when they were kids, but the only difference this time that they’re completely naked & they’re out in the open. After getting a good night rest, both Keitaro & Hiro would yawn as they stretch their bodies. Once they both open up their eyes they were happy to see each other, but when they lean up they were shock to see that everyone had left except for Scoutmaster Yoshi.

Keitaro: Where is everyone?

Hiro: Yeah! I would like to know too.

Scoutmaster Yoshi: Good morning you two.

Keitaro & Hiro were stunned to hear Scoutmaster Yoshi.

Keitaro: Oh! Good morning, Scoutmaster Yoshi.

Hiro: Good morning, Scoutmaster Yoshi. Where is everyone?

Scoutmaster Yoshi: Remember what I told you two last night?

Keitaro: Sorry sir, but I don’t remember anything except watching the meteor shower then falling asleep with Hiro.

Hiro: Same here.

Scoutmaster Yoshi: It’s alright. Natsumi has taken the other campers back to Camp Buddy leaving us three all to ourselves, but I’ll go somewhere while you two have your special bonding time.

Hiro: Oh! Now I remember. I was so exhausted yesterday that I didn’t get to bond with you, Keitaro.

Keitaro: And I remember that you volunteer to bond with everyone because you were jealous of Scoutmaster Yoshi showing us how we were going to bond with our fellow campers.

Hiro’s face got completely red as he knew that Keitaro was speaking the truth.

Scoutmaster Yoshi: Alright. I’ll be going now; have fun you two.

Once Scoutmaster Yoshi left Keitaro & Hiro were the only ones remaining in the field as they both stare at each other.

Hiro: It feels kinda weird.

Keitaro: What do you mean, Hiro?

Hiro: I mean us being completely naked out in the open laying on your sleeping bag.

Keitaro: I agree. It does feel a bit weird, but I’m glad that I get to spend this time with you, Hiro. There’s no one else that I want to spend it with.

Hiro couldn’t help, but to smile as he got on top of his best friend & gave him a hug.

Hiro: I feel the same way. Are you ready to bond with me?

Keitaro: Do you even have to ask & since you did all that hard work yesterday, I think you deserve a break, so let’s do a 69 with me being on top.

Hiro: No arguing with you. Whatever you want, Keitaro gets.

Keitaro: Awe! You’re such a cutie.

Hiro: Stop it. You’re embarrassing me.

Keitaro: I can’t help it, Hiro. Ever since we were kids, I secretly always thought you were the cutest kid.

Hiro soon felt a tear running down his face as he was so happy to hear that from his best pal.

Hiro: You don’t know how much that means to me, Keitaro. And since we’re speaking the truth, I always wanted to have sex with you when we were kids, but I was afraid that you would run away screaming. That’s why I kept my true feelings from you. I always thought that you would leave me for someone else.

Keitaro: How could you even say that!?! I would never ever leave you, Hiro. Our friendship is more powerful than a sexual relationship, but if you want to have a sexual relationship with me then I would love to give it a shot with you.

Hiro: You truly mean it?

Keitaro nod his head as Hiro began crying tears of joy as he felt like the luckiest guy in the world as he finally told his best friend how he felt about him.

Keitaro: Shall we get our new relationship started?

Hiro: Absolutely!

Keitaro & Hiro would roll their bodies with Hiro now being on the bottom as Keitaro is on top of his now boyfriend, but Keitaro would swap his body around as he & Hiro are now staring at each other’s penises. Keitaro & Hiro admire each other’s penis as they slowly wrap their lips around the head of each other’s penis. Keitaro & Hiro eyes widen as they both fell in love to the sweet soft touch of each other’s penis as they slowly gently devour the rest of each other’s penis into their mouths then began bobbing their heads while deeply sucking away at each other. Keitaro & Hiro could feel the power from each other’s mouths as they both grip onto Keitaro’s sleeping bag as they kept their normal pace. Keitaro & Hiro are making ton of slurping noises as they can’t get enough of each other, but they both soon felt each other’s penis leaking its own pre-cum into their mouths. Keitaro & Hiro got a tiny taste of each other as they both fell in love as their lips lock in tighter around each other’s penis as they deeply suck one another. They both wonder how much longer they’ll last & they soon got their answer as they both exploded their white hot gooey cum into each other’s mouths at the exact same time. Keitaro & Hiro close their eyes as they both start chugging down each other’s boy milk until there was nothing left coming out of their penises. After they got done exploding their orgasms, Keitaro & Hiro gently remove their lips from each other’s penis as Keitaro rolled right off of Hiro’s body.

Hiro: Wow, Keitaro! Your cum was very delicious.

Keitaro: Yours was too, Hiro. I glad that we got to taste each other, but now I think I want to show you how much I love you.

Hiro: What do you mean?

Keitaro: I want you to feel my boy milk inside of you, Hiro. Won’t you please let me pound you?

Hiro: I already told you, Keitaro. Whatever you want, you can have. You don’t have to ask me.

Keitaro: But I do. I wouldn’t feel right pounding you for no reason.

Hiro: Okay, Keitaro. Whatever makes you feel happy!

Keitaro smiled as he slowly got into position as he is on his knees in front of Hiro. Hiro could see Keitaro as he slowly lifts his legs up into the air as he allows his boyfriend to see his anus. Keitaro gasped as he was surprise to see how open Hiro’s anus was. Keitaro was in complete shock as he positions his penis right at Hiro’s anus then gently moves forward as he was shock to feel his penis instantly sliding right on through Hiro’s hole as it now inside of Hiro as Keitaro then grab a hold of Hiro’s ankles. Hiro let out a big gasp as he was very happy to feel Keitaro’s wonderful penis inside his body.

Hiro: This is the best feeling ever, Keitaro. I wish you could keep your penis inside of me all the time, but I know it’s too good to be true.

Keitaro: I know what you mean, Hiro. It feels like my penis finally found a place to call home.

Hiro: Please Keitaro. Please start moving.

Keitaro: Anything for you, Hiro.

Keitaro obey Hiro wishes as he start thrusting himself into new boyfriend. Hiro quickly let out a loud gasp as he felt Keitaro’s warm hot penis moving inside his body as he quickly grip Keitaro’s sleeping bag very tightly as he wonder how far Keitaro will go. Keitaro grip Hiro’s ankles a bit tighter as he really starts thrusting himself into Hiro. Hiro would let out deep sudden breaths as he felt Keitaro’s penis moving deeper & deeper into his body until it finally reach Hiro’s G-Spot. Hiro’s bright ember orange light up as he let out very loud moan nothing like Keitaro ever heard before. Keitaro was afraid that he might have hurt Hiro as he was about to pull out of Hiro, but Hiro would use every muscle in his body as he got his anus to squeeze on Keitaro’s penis which stunned Keitaro. Keitaro looked at Hiro as he was surprise to feel Hiro’s anus squeezing on his penis as they both talk to each other with their eyes as Hiro told Keitaro that everything is fine & to continue as Keitaro nod his head as he kept pounding his boyfriend. Keitaro did just that as he kept pounding & pounding away at Hiro until he reach his limits as he moans on the top of his lungs as he unleashes his white hot gooey cum deep inside of Hiro. Hiro whimper as he felt his boyfriend’s piping hot boy milk entering his body as the warmness quickly made him scream on the top of his lungs as he painted himself with his own white hot gooey cum. Keitaro was stunned to see the amount of boy milk Hiro had squirted even after all that bonding with the other campers. Once both boys were done, Keitaro gently slide his penis out of his Hiro’s anus as a river of boy milk oozes its way out of Hiro’s hole as leaks all over Keitaro’s sleeping bag.

Hiro: Wow, Keitaro. I glad that you dumped your boy milk inside of me, but now I want to do the same, so please let me pound you.

Keitaro: I have a better idea. Why don’t I ride you & I paint your body with my boy milk.

Hiro: That sounds a whole lot better. What are you waiting for? My penis is dying to feel your insides, Keitaro.

Keitaro: Calm down, Hiro. We got plenty of time, so I want this to last a long time since we’re now boyfriends aren’t we?

Hiro: You’re right.

Keitaro slowly let go of Hiro’s ankles as he gently place them back down onto his sleeping bag as he soon positions himself where he’s now on his knees & his anus is right above Hiro’s already horny penis. Keitaro was a bit nervous as he never done anything like this before, but Hiro would comfort him as he extended his hands towards his boyfriend. Keitaro was stun to see Hiro reaching out to him as Keitaro slowly grip onto Hiro as they both clamp their hands together. Keitaro smiled as he felt safe with Hiro & began lowering himself down onto Hiro’s penis. Keitaro whimpers as he felt the warm tip of Hiro’s penis rubbing against his anus as he continues to push downward. Tears began to pour out of Keitaro as he finally got the head of Hiro’s penis sliding right through his anus as Keitaro let out a very loud yell of pain. Hiro squeezed his boyfriend hands letting him know that it’s okay. Keitaro looked at Hiro as he nods his head & continue to slide down onto Hiro’s penis. Keitaro was out of breath as he finally felt Hiro’s entire penis inside his body while being on his knees.

Hiro: You alright, Keitaro?

Keitaro: I’m fine. It’s just this is my first time & I’m kinda nervous.

Hiro: Don’t you worry. Just take your time & everything will be alright.

Keitaro: Thanks, Hiro. You always know what to say to make me feel better.

Keitaro gave a hug smile at Hiro as he slowly lifts himself up as he felt his anus sliding up off of Hiro’s penis. Keitaro stopped as he felt the tip of Hiro’s penis about to exit his anus as he slowly slide back down. Hiro gasp as he felt Keitaro’s body moving back down on his penis as he believe that his boyfriend has finally found his rhythm. Once Keitaro found his groove he steadily bounces up & down on Hiro’s penis while holding onto his boyfriend hands. Hiro was surprise how well Keitaro was doing as he felt his penis twitching inside of Keitaro. Keitaro gasped as he felt his boyfriend’s penis twitching inside of him as he tries to remain focus & keep on riding it, but it harder as Hiro’s penis began leaking its pre-cum inside of Keitaro. Keitaro knew that Hiro probably wouldn’t last long after having so many orgasms yesterday as he shook his head & kept his mind focus on enjoying the pleasure of riding his sweetie’s penis. Hiro whimpered when his penis released its pre-cum inside of Keitaro as he tries to hold back his orgasm as long as possible, but knew that it would be very hard to do after having so many yesterday. Keitaro suddenly felt hot as sweat began pouring off of his body. Hiro’s ember eyes widen to see his boyfriend sweating so much just from bouncing on his penis. Hiro’s penis was twitching more & more inside of Keitaro as Keitaro let out loud whimpers as he try to hold on, but it was Hiro that went over the edge as Hiro screams on the top of his lungs as he exploded his white hot gooey cum deep inside of Keitaro. Keitaro’s bright jade green eyes widen as he felt Hiro’s piping hot boy milk entering his body as it instantly causes him to moan on the top of his lungs as his penis hosed out his white hot gooey cum all over Hiro’s body. Hiro let out a shivering moan as he enjoyed feeling Keitaro’s warm hot boy milk all over his body as it made his body shiver. Once their penises empty their loads, Keitaro felt lightheaded as he gently lean forward & lay on top of Hiro’s body as they both drifted off to sleep. While they were resting, Hiro’s slowly shrank as it slips right out of Keitaro’s anus then the rest of Hiro’s boy milk began oozing out as it leaked all over Keitaro’s sleeping bag. After an hour long nap, they both slowly let out a yawn then stared at each other as they both smiled.

Keitaro: Thank you for giving me your boy milk, Hiro. It felt so amazing.

Hiro: And thank you giving me yours, Keitaro. It was everything that I wanted.

Keitaro: I think we should head back to Camp Buddy, now.

Then out of nowhere Scoutmaster Yoshi appeared.

Scoutmaster Yoshi: Hey you two. I see that you bonded very well.

Hiro: We sure did.

Keitaro: I’m glad that I was the very last one because I wouldn’t have this experience.

Hiro: I feel the same thing, Keitaro.

Scoutmaster Yoshi: Excellent! Since you guys are covered in boy milk, I recommended that you both wear your underwear only.

Keitaro: Wait a minute! Does that mean…

Hiro: We’ll be entering Camp Buddy only in our underwear.

Scoutmaster Yoshi: I actually took your camp uniforms back to camp while you guys were bonding. All you have is your shoes, socks & underwear.

Keitaro: This is so embarrassing.

Hiro: Tell me about it. We’re going to be laugh at once we pass through those gates.

Scoutmaster Yoshi: I highly doubt that. If anyone laughs at you, they’ll be punished.

Hiro: What kind of punishment, Scoutmaster Yoshi?

Scoutmaster Yoshi: 100 belt swats against their bare butts.

Hiro: Yikes! I’m glad that I won’t be suffering that kind of punishment.

Keitaro: But don’t you think that’s a bit harsh, Scoutmaster Yoshi

Scoutmaster Yoshi: I hear what you’re saying, Keitaro, but do you want someone to laugh without any punishment at all.

Keitaro: No, but I think there’s a better way to handle it.

Scoutmaster Yoshi: What do you suggest?

Keitaro: I’m sorry Scoutmaster Yoshi, but I can’t think of any bad punishments. I don’t like seeing people getting hurt.

Scoutmaster Yoshi: I truly understand your concern, but what else is there?

Hiro: I have an idea, sir.

Scoutmaster Yoshi: What is it, Hiro?

Hiro: I think you punish people by having them take cold showers, eat cold food & if they get disrespectful make them do an obstacle course while running naked.

Scoutmaster Yoshi: That’s actually not a bad idea.

Keitaro: That actually does sound better then receiving a spanking. When did you think of this, Hiro?

Hiro: Right now. I knew that you wouldn’t like if someone got spanked, so I thought they would get clean & have food in them, but it won’t be warm & if they continue to disobey the rules then their bodies should be punish while learning what they done wrong.

Keitaro: I’m so glad that you’re my boyfriend, Hiro.

Hiro: Come on, Keitaro. Not in front of Scoutmaster Yoshi.

Scoutmaster Yoshi: It’s alright, Hiro. I’m glad that you are boyfriends now. You guys went from best friends to lovers & that’s what counts. I think we should head out. I think we should head out. Are you two ready?

Keitaro & Hiro: Yes sir.

Scoutmaster Yoshi handed them their shoes, socks & underwear as Keitaro & Hiro put them on. They both felt embarrass wearing only their shoes, socks & underwear in front of Scoutmaster Yoshi as he lead them back to Camp Buddy. Scoutmaster Yoshi would carry Keitaro’s wet soaking sleeping as Keitaro & Hiro hold hands while walking back to camp. Once they all pass through the Camp Buddy gates, everyone was stun to see Keitaro & Hiro wearing only their shoes, socks & underwear as they both made it back to their cabin. Once inside they both immediately strip off their shoes, socks & underwear as rush into the bathroom & shared a shower together as they both make sure that the other is squeaky clean. Once a refreshing shower, Keitaro & Hiro quickly dried off as they put on a brand new pair of underwear as they both were exhausted & decided to sleep together in Keitaro’s bed. Everyone would remember the wonderful time that they had bonded with Hiro except for Yoichi as he suffer the new punishment that Hiro suggested to Scoutmaster Yoshi as he allow to eat only cold food & was only allow to take cold showers. Keitaro & Hiro hugged each other as they didn’t want to separate from their magically bond they had


End file.
